Quel Gâchis!
by Mimosa31
Summary: Comment un mec pareil peut exister ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? Sinon, je ne serais jamais parti. Je serais resté et aurais fait de lui ma propriété exclusive. Qu'il soit gay ou pas, il m'aurait appartenu.


**_Holaaaa !_**

**_Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai publié et puis voilà, je fouille dans ma clé USB et je trouve cet OS. Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment en fait, en octobre dernier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas publié plus tôt. Voilà maintenant c'est chose faite._**

**_Un Big Merci à mon Bêta _****HeyBobby**** (tu es vraiment génial et super patient merci.)**

**_Voilà ce petit Os est pour toi ma petite Sasage pour te souhaiter un joyeux Anniversaire avec 4 jours d'avance, mais tu ne m'en veux pas n'est-ce pas? J'espère que tu feras la fête comme une folle le 7 mai et balance t'en de l'âge le plus important c'est ce que tu ressens._**

**_Grosse bise ma puce !_**

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Kishimoto. J'ai essayé de racheter les droit mais impossible…. Hihihi je déconne

**Couple** : Sasu/Naru

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Rating** : M à cause du lemon et du langage. Désolé pour les âmes pieuses et sensibles, mais je suis une perverse et c'est plus fort que moi.

**Résumé : **Comment un mec pareil peut exister ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? Sinon**,** je ne serais jamais parti. Je serais resté et aurais fait de lui ma propriété exclusive. Qu'il soit gay ou pas, il m'aurait appartenu.

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_QUEL GACHIS !_**

Même sans nous le monde continue d'avancer. Les choses suivent leur cour normal ou pas.

Soit on prend le train en marche**,** soit-on reste sur le quai et on attend un éventuel train dans lequel on aura sa place.

Je ne fais ni partie de la première ou même de la seconde catégorie.

Je suis moi, un peu dedans un peu dehors. Je n'aime pas à être assimilé à un groupe ou même une classe de personne.

J'aime être un électron libre**,** faisant ce qu'il désire sans rien avoir à se justifier devant les autres.

Mais je sais aussi une chose, bien que j'aime être indépendant et solitaire**,** on ne peut vivre à jamais seul**,** sans personne autour de soi. Donc, bon gré mal gré, j'ai dû apprendre et me résoudre à vivre avec les autres.

Voilà déjà près de deux ans que je suis revenu au village de la feuille. Konoha !

Sans vraies raisons apparentes pour beaucoup.

Une fois mon but atteint, j'ai erré à travers le monde. Acquérant de la puissance si je le pouvais, des connaissances nouvelles, ou sinon trainant juste mon ombre ici et là. Mes vagabondages me conduirent dans le pays du feu, mon village natal n'étant pas loin, je décidai d'y retourner.

C'est un peu comme si j'avais vu de la lumière et que j'étais entré. Voilà ! Et puis j'avoue qu'une envie insoutenable de marcher encore une fois dans les rues de Konoha**,** me poussa à franchir les portes du village. Une sorte de retour au bercail de l'enfant prodigue.

Je n'étais ni triomphant ni honteux. Je ressentais tout de même comme un certain soulagement.

_Je suis enfin de retour chez moi !_

Je restais toujours le même mioche**,** avec cinq ans de plus et la haine en moins.

Konoha n'avait pas changé. Les rues étaient toujours les mêmes, les échoppes, les boutiques, les restaurants, les jardins, les maisons, tout restait pareil comme dans mes souvenirs. Les visages me paraissaient familiers malgré le travail irrémédiable du temps.

L'accueil que je reçus ne m'étonna pas et me laissa indifférent comme à mon habitude. Mes anciens coéquipiers se jetèrent sur moi et m'entourèrent de leurs bras. Les étreintes langoureuses et les embrassades humides, très peu pour moi.

D'ailleurs je n'étais pas le seul de cet avis, la cinquième et les croulants du conseil du village me mirent aux arrêts, et je dus me soumettre à des interrogatoires en règle, dignes de la gestapo.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre ni à gagner, alors je coopérais sans broncher et acceptais mon sort sans émotion particulière.

J'avais déserté, trompé et déshonoré le nom de mon village, je devais être sanctionné. Point !

J'étais un traître, un nukenin, enfin _''ex''_ puisque j'étais de retour. Je pensais que je serais condamné à mort mais à mon grand étonnement, mon _''ex''_ pire ennemi et éternel rival me croyait aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né et intervint en ma faveur auprès de l'Hokage. Il doit vraiment être dans ses bonnes grâces pour qu'elle écoute son avis et allège ma punition. Je lui en devais une au blondinet.

Je fus tenu plusieurs mois, _quasiment une année entière_, à l'écart de la vie de shinobi en étant constamment surveillé par une unité d'anbus.

Je m'étais tenu pénard et avais montré patte blanche, donc après maintes et maintes réunions des sages, je fus réintégré aux ninjas du village. Le petit mouton noir rejoignait le troupeau. Fallait dire que ça aurait été con de se priver d'un élément aussi doué et puissant que moi.

Je retrouvais mon ancienne place.

Étais-je heureux ? Non ! Juste indifférent.

Le cours de ma vie reprit là où je l'avais laissé avant de partir assouvir ma vendetta personnelle.

Je pus récupérer la demeure de ma famille dans le quartier de mon clan. Lugubre et inhabité. Parfait pour ma personne et ma solitude.

Mon regard est toujours aussi sombre et mon caractère encore plus pourris qu'avant. Une véritable tombe et j'adore ça.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'approche et je fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Au début de ma réintégration, il y avait bien la tignasse rose qui essayait de me coller. Non mais c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien cette fille. Elle me voit moi, Sasuke Uchiha le dernier de mon clan, être son petit ami ? Elle m'a bien regardé et s'était-elle vue ?

Comme le gentleman que je suis, je l'ai viré vite fait bien fait cette femelle.

_« Je préfère les personnes musclées et bien membrées**.** »_

Elle avait ouvert sa bouche dans en un _''O''_ parfait, magnifique et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

Elle avait capté le message. Elle ne me tourne plus autour à présent.

Je la vois maintenant papillonner autour de Lee. Et lui qui n'a d'yeux que pour un petit rouquin au regard turquoise du pays du vent. La vie est parfois une énorme farce.

Mais j'avoue que j'ai dû rater des épisodes. Bon je n'étais pas là aussi donc ça se comprend.

Quand je vois certains couples**,** je suis plus que perplexe.

Genre Kakashi/Iruka. Et là je me demande si leur relation a commencé avant ou après mon départ et aussi comment un ninja d'élite ayant la réputation de Kakashi peut-il être avec un ninja de rang inférieur ? Un simple chuunin et prof de surcroit ! Là je ne capte pas, ça doit surement avoir un rapport avec un truc que l'on appelle sentiment, ''_l'amour''_, je crois. Encore une débilité pas digne d'un Uchiha.

Y a aussi les couples Gaara/ Lee, que je n'ai vu que rarement, surement la distance, ainsi que Neji/Sai. D'ailleurs j'aime bien Sai**,** je ne sais pas pourquoi**,** y a un truc dans ses yeux qui m'attire. Peut-être est-ce la douleur secrètement enfouie au plus profond de son âme que je peux lire parfois. Ou sinon son manque total de sentiment. Il n'aurait pas été en couple, je pense que mes sharingans se seraient plus longuement attardé sur lui.

Enfin je n'ai pas de regret non plus. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester le matin pour le petit déjeuner ou même à promettre le grand amour pour toujours.

Je suis plutôt du genre salaud, et j'assume.

Si si j'assume c'est vrai !

Je préfère l'intelligence physique plus que celle de l'esprit. Je ne demande pas à mes partenaires de connaitre la racine carré de quatre-vingt-un, qui au passage est neuf, tant que leur entrejambe a une longueur suffisante et que leur derrière est bien musclé, le reste je m'en tape. D'ailleurs une fois l'affaire faite, c'est à peine si je les regarde et je me casse aussitôt.

Je n'en ai rien à battre de leur visage si j'ai eu ce que je voulais. L'important c'est l'orgasme**,** non ? D'ailleurs je ne me souviens que très rarement à quoi ils ressemblent et comment ils s'appellent.

Et oui ! J'ai bien dit que j'assumais mon côté salaud non ?

Pour l'instant mes petites affaires ne se passent pas dans le village même. Toujours à l'extérieur. Je reste dans le pays du feu tout de même. Ça serait con de redevenir un nukenin juste parce que j'ai voulus tirer un coup et n'ai pas respecté les limites de mon village.

Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma réputation, juste que je n'aime pas retomber nez à nez dans la rue sur les ''plans baise d'un soir''. Quand je les reconnais bien sûr. Ce qui est assez rare.

Je sais après ça mon image du type trop classe, la bombe de Konoha, le tombeur de ces dames, le mec méga cool, en prend un coup dans l'aile. Sérieusement je ne m'en formalise pas.

De toute manière je n'ai plus l'honneur du clan sur mes épaules, après moi tout le monde oubliera le nom des Uchiha comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Donc je vis ma vie pour moi, prenant ce que je désire et tant pis ou tant mieux si je suis gay. J'en suis fier et c'est la seule chose qui importe. Je couche avec qui je veux comme je veux et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Je fais ce que je veux de ma ''bite''.

Ma vie est partagée entre mission, retour à la maison, coup d'une soirée, solitude et mission.

J'en suis plus que satisfait.

Une vie idéale pour moi. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

**OoOoOoO**

Ce soir, chose assez rarissime quand on sait à quel point je suis associable, je vais dans un restaurant de sushi pour une soirée organisée par les autres ninjas de ma promotion.

Enfin comprenez autres débiles, qui ont essayé sous les ordres du blond de service, de me ramener de chez Orochimaru malgré moi.

_Des vrais crétins en puissance._

Donc ce soir c'est diner spectacle avec toute la troupe _de bouffons._ Je vais devoir faire preuve du self contrôle uchihesque pour pouvoir tenir toute la soirée sans avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un ou de me barrer au bout de cinq minutes.

Je suis le dernier arrivé. D'un geste de la tête**,** je salue la populace et m'assis à côté de la rosé_,_ à la seule place encore disponible _(sérieux j'ai la poisse)_.

En face de moi, Naruto et Hinata. Je soupire intérieurement. Encore un couple.

_Quel gâchis !_

Un si beau spécimen de mâle avec une femelle. _Décevant_ _!_ Maintenant c'est une certitude, je vais avoir besoin de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas me casser de cette soirée avant la fin. Je me sers plusieurs verres de saké coup sur coup, autant se souler pour supporter.

Comme à chacun de ces rassemblements _merdiques_, Naruto**,** Kiba et Lee animent les discussions. Choji vide la moitié de la bouffe qui se trouve sur la table. Shikamaru semble s'emmerder deux fois plus que moi. Tandis qu'Ino essaye de me faire du charme. _Ecœurant._ Sa copine n'a pas dû la mettre au courant pour mes préférences. Faudra que j'y remédie.

Durant la soirée, je jette de discrets regards au couple Uzumaki/Hyuuga.

La première chose que j'ai remarquée lors de mon retour chez mon ancien coéquipier, était de voir à quel point Naruto avait changé. Et la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut :

_Putain qu'il est devenu bandant !_

Plus spirituelle et intellectuelle comme pensée il n'y a pas. Le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un magnifique cygne.

Je suis toujours autant estomaqué par sa beauté. C'est un vrai canon ! Que dis-je une véritable bombe atomique. Rien à voir avec le gosse que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Fini les rondeurs enfantines, le physique un peu potelé et incertain.

Devant moi se trouve le mec le plus sexe, heu je veux dire le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu. Aucun de mes coups d'un soir ne lui arrive à la cheville

Naruto doit faire dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, il est un peu petit mais ça lui va bien. Une musculature toute en finesse, des abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, une peau subliment dorée, des yeux d'un bleu plus profond que l'océan _(houlà je fais dans le romantisme, je crains)._

Ses cheveux d'un blond à faire jaser la plus jolie des princesses de conte de fée, quoi que je préfère les princes. Avec un fessier _(je bave, je bave) _bombé et magnifiquement musclé.

Pour compléter cette image de la perfection, un sourire d'une pureté incroyable rehausse le tout.

Et ce sourire arrive à éclairer les ténèbres de mon âme et fait fondre mon cœur de glace.

Naruto est mon type même d'homme. Hyper sexy avec un charme monstrueux !

Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui sauterais dessus et le violerais sur place.

Nos regards se croisent. Il me sourit.

Putain je fonds complètement complètement.

« Hey Teme, t'es bourré ou quoi ? »

Sa voix aussi est vraiment à mourir, totalement sensuelle. Comment un mec pareil peut exister ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? Sinon**,** je ne serais jamais parti. Je serais resté et aurais fait de lui ma propriété exclusive. Qu'il soit gay ou pas, il m'aurait appartenu.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Usuratonkachi. Je ne tombe pas juste après un verre. »

Il me fait une petite grimace dont il a le secret et qui le rend encore plus craquant. S**'**il continue à sourire comme ça je vais bientôt me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

_Self contrôle Sasuke, self contrôle._

_Ne le viole pas devant tout le monde. Self contrôle._

Sa petite amie rougit**,** quand il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, puis il me regarde à nouveau et sourit encore plus. Un sourire taquin. Ensuite**,** il passe sa langue lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_Je bande !_

Mais quel gâchis ! Quel gâchis, je vous dis ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas gay ou même bi; je m'en contenterai.

Je brûle à l'intérieur, même si je garde un visage impassible, ce mec me fait craquer grave.

Je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais.

Mon ''_Dobe'_' est devenu mon fantasme ultime. S'il le savait je pense qu'il arrêterait de me lancer des regards si… sexy… S**'**il n'était pas avec sa femelle brune, je penserais franchement qu'il flirte avec moi… Il veut peut**-**être que je le coince dans les toilettes et …

Houlà**,** je commence à délirer**,** faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je m'invente des films en couleur interdits au moins de dix-huit ans. Heureusement que j'en ai dix-neuf.

Je dois partir. Il faut que je me trouve un coup rapide pour ce soir. Mon entrejambe me relance sans cesse à force de le regarder et je n'aime pas utiliser ma main droite.

Je suis un Uchiha tout de même**,** j'ai un minimum d'éducation et de tenue. La branlette solitaire c'est bon pour les loosers. Il me suffit de demander pour avoir une bouche ou même un fessier bien chaud qui se fera un plaisir de me soulager. Et même pas besoin de draguer ou payer pour ça. Les mecs _(gays et non gay)_ se pavanent devant moi et beaucoup se damneraient pour passer une nuit dans mes draps.

Oui je me la pète, mais je peux, j'suis tout de même un beau gosse.

Discrètement je me tire de la soirée, j'ai d'autres derrières à fouetter et plusieurs gorges profondes à explorer.

**OoOoOoO**

Non mais elle me prend pour quoi la vieille ?

Je ne suis pas un garde du corps spéciale VIP. Je n'ai pas buté un senin et liquidé mon frangin pour finir comme baby Sitter pour des pseudos personnalités trouillardes !

Fait chier ! Quatre missions d'affilées, quatre escortes, et en plus sans aucun combat ou même trouble quelconque. _L'emmerde totale quoi._

C'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas me blairer la Godaime. Si ça peut la rassurer c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas la sentir non plus. Mais là tout de même**,** malgré nos différents c'est abusé.

Elle ne va pas me dire qu'en ce moment il n'y a aucune mission de rang S.

Même s'il est vrai que grâce à moi pas mal des ninjas les plus recherchés mangent les pissenlits par la racine, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait plus personne qui mérite de se prendre une bonne dérouillée ? Si ça continue comme cela, je vais finir par regretter ma période nukenin.

Ces dernières missions m'ennuient tellement**,** que dès que mon travail est achevé, j'oublie aussitôt le visage, le nom du notable, diplomate**, **princesse ou autre personne que j'ai protégé.

De retour au village**,** je n'ai envie que d'une chose **:** une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Après un passage rapide chez moi pour une bonne douche et me changer de vêtements, je pars à la recherche d'un corps pour me réchauffer cette nuit. Trouver un fourreau accueillant pour mon calibre.

Je me faufile sur les toits. Ombre silencieuse dans la nuit. _Putain**,** faut que j'arrête de faire de la poésie._ Donc je passe par les toits car c'est plus rapide. Je ne cherche pas à me cacher de toute façon je sais que la Cinquième connait mes petites activités. Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Non non, sinon elle aurait viré Kakashi ou encore Sai et bien d'autres.

Sur la route menant à mon lieu de dépravation, je passe par le quartier _''du gâchis qui aime les femelles''_.

Tient sa blonde, enfin sa brune est chez lui. Le cochon ! Il va s'amuser ce soir on dirait !

Je m'approche un peu. Histoire de voir comment c'est la vie de couple.

Non**,** ce n'est pas du voyeurisme, enfin voyons. Et non**,** je ne suis pas non plus un pervers !

_Je suis un Uchiha tout de même faut pas l'oublier._

C'est juste de la curiosité mal placée quand il s'agit de Naruto c'est tout !

Je veux voir comment ils sont heureux ensemble et puis j'irai vomir, tant ces niaiseries m'auront dégoutés.

Je me place juste en dessous de la fenêtre de leur salon qui est ouverte**,** en prenant bien soin de dissimuler mon chakra. Je reste bien tapi dans l'ombre.

Leurs voix s'élèvent. Y a de la tension dans l'air. Une dispute de couple. Un classique !

Ça semble sérieux, Hinata commence à pleurer. Lui ne dit plus rien. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis elle lui balance un objet qu'il évite. _Excellent réflexe. _Il se fracasse contre le mur à en juger par le bruit**,** surement un vase ou un truc en verre.

Une pluie de noms d'oiseaux s'abat sur ''mon petit blond''. Hm, c'est qu'elle en connait pas mal la Hyuuga, je suis impressionné. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle puisse être aussi expressive. Elle si timide et réservée en temps normal.

Après un éclat de larme et de voix elle quitte l'appartement de son petit ami. Il n'essaye même pas de la retenir ?

_Et la tendresse bordel ? Bonjour le romantisme !_

Moi qui croyais que les couples hétéros vivaient des histoires d'amour dignes des pires guimauves cinématographiques. Je me trompais !

Enfin, il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon chemin**,** et je me félicite de ne pas avoir de petit copain régulier. C'est vraiment trop prise de tête. Les histoires d'une nuit, il n'y a rien de mieux**, **et celui de ce soir sera honoré d'avoir pu accueillir Sasuke Uchiha en lui. Mon entrejambe est d'accord avec moi et s'en porte très bien.

**OoOoOoO**

Tout au long de la semaine**,** je retombe plusieurs fois sur des disputes entre Naruto et Hinata. Il semble qu'il y ait vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz. Leur relation bat affreusement de l'aile. Une rupture en vue sans doute ?

Même si c'était le cas, ce ''Dobe sexy'' de blond est un hétéro cent pour cent, donc ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je reste à l'abri de leurs regards - confortablement assis sur une branche d'arbre -, espérant comprendre les raisons de leurs engueulades de plus en plus nombreuses, mais rien.

D'habitude je les surprends le soir, mais les voir se prendre le bec ainsi en plein après-midi sur mon terrain d'entrainement,_ oui oui ce n'est pas le mien mais je me le suis approprié et personne ne trouve rien à redire sinon je leur fais gouter de mon sharingan,_ c'est plutôt rare.

La dispute est assez violente. Hinata gesticule dans tous les sens, lève les mains en l'air**,** crie, pleure, puis re-crie**,** puis re-chiale. Pendant tout ce temps Naruto reste là à la regarder et de temps à autre élève un peu la voix.

D'où je me trouve je perçois quelques brides de leur conversation.

« On est pas marié à ce que je sache…

- T'es qu'un gros salaud, un con en puissance, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec toi… Tu me dégoutes… Tu t'es servi de moi…

- Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça ? Laisse-moi rire. De nous deux je pense que tu es bien la pire.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard… une enflure de la pire espèce…. Et dire que je t'ai donné mon cœur…

- Arrête avec ça Hinata. Jouer les vierges innocentes ne te vas pas du tout.

- Pourquoi donc ?...

- Tu le sais très bien…»

Trop pris par leur bataille d'insultes, les deux _futurs ex_ tourtereaux ne remarquent même pas ma présence.

Je sais, vous vous dites **:** quel manque de savoir vivre. Je devrais les laisser seuls et ne pas les déranger. Mais putainG,_ oui oui je suis du sud_, c'est **_MON_** terrain d'entrainement. S'ils veulent se foutre sur la gueule, ils n'ont qu'à dégager ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un salaud et que je l'assumais ? Ben voilà encore un bel exemple !

Je descends enfin de ma branche d'arbre. Je m'approche du magnifique couple, qui doit certainement vivre ses derniers jours ensembles, toussote un peu pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

« Yo Teme, S'lut Hinata »

Deux paires d'yeux gênés se retournent en entendant ma voix.

« Yo Sas'ke »

Les deux amants restent immobiles se faisant face et se fixent froidement.

Alors**,** elle est où l'étincelle de l'amour dans leurs yeux brulants de passion ? Bon y a bien une étincelle c'est sûr mais c'est plus de la colère**,** voire de la haine.

_Que c'est beau l'amour au fond quand même !_

J'avance en leur direction. Non mais**,** je suis venus pour m'entrainer donc les deux amoureux en sursis vont devoir aller régler leurs différends autre part.

Ils ne bougent toujours pas.

Ils attendent le déluge ou quoi !

Ou peut-être que la foudre leur tombe dessus ! Vu le temps c'est râpé. Mais je peux leur foutre mon coup de pied au derrière s'ils veulent de l'aide pour gicler ailleurs, le tout saupoudré d'une pincée de chidori s'ils veulent ressentir un peu les éclairs.

« Je tombe mal là je crois**,** hein ? »

Je fais un peu l'hypocrite, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils me gênent.

Hinata se teinte d'une couleur cramoisi - sa couleur naturelle en temps normal - quand elle prend enfin conscience que j'ai dû avoir été témoin de leur altercation depuis un petit moment. _Stupide femelle va !_

« Bon je vais aller m'entrainer plus loin.

- Sasuke-kun...Non**,** reste, partais de toute façon. Et Naruto vient de me dire que vous aviez rendez-vous ensemble**,** non ? »

Première nouvelle ça ! Donc nous avions rendez-vous avec le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Je le regarde et vois dans ses yeux une sorte de supplique.

Okay, je vais mentir pour toi beau blond.

Sa copine me fixe de ses yeux translucides en attente d'une réponse négative ou affirmative.

« Oui**,** on doit s'entrainer ensemble, mais ce n'est pas très important si vous avez à vous parler**,** on peut annuler. »

Sérieux**,** je ne capte pas pourquoi il veut que je l'aide, mais je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il veut que je le débarrasse de sa copine pour l'instant.

C'est vrai que c'est saoulant les filles quand elles commencent à vous faire culpabiliser pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Mes yeux noirs lui font comprendre qu'il me revaudra ça. Et s**'**il me demande comment, je dirai que son ''cul'' sera suffisant. _Gentleman jusqu'au bout !_

« Naruto et moi devons mettre au point une nouvelle attaque qui combinerait nos deux chakras. »

Petit silence. On dirait que l'Hyuuga ne me croit pas, alors je fixe mon regard sombre sur ses prunelles _(inexistantes en fait)_, la défiant de me contredire. Elle baisse les yeux. Très bien**,** on ne résiste pas au regard ténébreux de Sasuke Uchiha.

« Bon je vous laisse. Au revoir Sasuke-kun »

Elle a un air triste en jetant un regard à son petit ami. L'héritière du byakugan s'en va, puis se retourne et reprend son chemin.

Je viens de rêver là ou bien Hinata vient de me lancer un regard noir. _Ho la femelle, c'est une marque déposé « Sasuke Uchiha propriétés »._

_Sale garce va !_

Elle s'éloigne**,** une aura de colère émane d'elle. Les filles sont parfois trop flippantes.

Je me retourne et Naruto commence aussi à s'éloigner, le pas lent et les épaules basses. _Ne dis pas merci surtout dobe !_

Non non, il ne faut surtout pas que je l'appelle. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, surtout pas.  
Et puis merde !

« Hey Usuratonkachi ! »

Il se retourne.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? Je t'invite. »

Il me fait un immense sourire dont lui seul a le secret. Putain ce mec est à tomber !

Quatre ou cinq heures plus tard, _je sais plus trop en fait_, plusieurs dizaines, _ou un peu plus car j'ai arrêté de compter au bout du douzième en réalité,_ de verre de saké sur notre table, nous (_enfin je décide pour deux_) décidons de quitter le bar et de rentrer.

Dehors il fait déjà nuit noir, _ben nous avons passé plus de temps que je ne le pensais._

Naruto est complètement ivre. Je souris car il a moins bu que moi et pourtant il est beaucoup plus éméché.

Je le soutiens par la taille et passe sa main sur mon épaule pour l'aider à tenir sur ses jambes, histoire d'arriver chez lui.

Je titube pas mal aussi**,** et le chemin me semble bien plus long que je ne l'aurai pensé. Nous manquons de tomber plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Nous ressemblons vraiment à deux horribles poivreaux.

Après certainement**, **une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche mais qui pour moi avec mon fardeau et mon état d'ébriété**,** semblait être des heures, nous arrivons chez Naruto.

Je le dépose devant le pas de sa porte après l'avoir aidé à monter les marches jusqu'à son étage. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et aller dormir pour décuver un peu**,** et être certain d'avoir une gueule de bois monumentale demain matin.

Au moment où je m'apprête à partir, je sens que mon camarade de beuverie me retient par la manche de ma veste.

« Tu veux pas rentrer juste une petite minute ? »

Je suis un peu étonné en le voyant encore conscient. J'étais pourtant certain qu'il était totalement _''_ _HS''_ Il paraît pourtant bien saoul.

Il me tire par le bras et me fait entrer de force chez lui.

Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé dans son appart. Pour dire vrai, je ne suis jamais venu chez lui. Bien que je sache où il habite.

Il m'indique le canapé où m'asseoir. Je m'installe et constate que son appartement est plus grand que l'ancien dans lequel il habitait avant que je ne quitte Konoha. Je suis surpris aussi de voir que rien ne traîne**,** que tout est propre et bien rangé. Mon homme idéal est une véritable fée du logis. C'est sûrement dû à l'influence de sa petite copine ça, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

« Si tu veux boire, va prendre un truc au frigo. »

Naruto**,** qui est encore debout à côté d'une porte qui semble être celle de sa chambre, pointe son doigt en direction d'un coin de la pièce qui semble être à première vue la cuisine.

Je suis sa proposition et me prends un soda. Quand je reviens vers le salon, je le retrouve étendu de tout son long sur le canapé**,** à moitié endormi.

Il dort. Son visage semble si paisible.

Son t-shirt remonte sur son torse. Je jette un regard plus qu'intéressé. Je suis gay et c'est mon genre de homme, alors je ne vais pas rater l'occasion de me rincer l'œil. Je pose ma canette de boisson sur la table basse à côté du canapé et m'agenouille tout près de mon bel endormi.

Je pose une main hésitante sur quelques petites cicatrices présentent sur son torse.

Ce contact me fait frémir. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je descends mes doigts jusqu'à ses abdominaux et redessine ses formes parfaites. Je m'attarde un long moment, le toucher sur cette peau est un vrai délice.

Naruto bouge.

D'un mouvement rapide, je retire ma main de son ventre. Il remue encore un peu mais ne se réveille pas.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Kami-sama merci**,** je vais pouvoir continuer et l'admirer encore un peu. Il entrouvre légèrement sa bouche, mais continue toujours à dormir.

Kami-Sama ! Le corps de ce mec est un appel au viol, et même avec mon self-control légendaire d'Uchiha, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps s'il continue à être aussi érotique.

Sans m'en rendre compte je caresse ses lèvres d'un geste tendre. L'effleurant à peine du doigt.

Ses lèvres sont aussi appétissantes que des fraises bien mûres. Putain**,** je fais encore de la poésie, mais bon cette fois je m'en tamponne un peu.

L'envie de gouter à ses lèvres est plus forte que moi. J'ai envie de succomber. Ma raison s'est faite la malle. _Traitresse !_

Lentement j'approche mon visage de celui si parfait de ce blond qui semble tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Naruto est le serpent d'Eden et sa bouche le fruit de la convoitise**.**

Bon sang encore de la poésie. Toute ma retenue Uchihesque semble être partie avec ma raison. _Bande de lâcheuses !_

Je cède à la tentation !

Je pose mes lèvres froides sur les siennes. Si chaudes, si douces.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourt tout mon être. J'en désire encore. Oui**,** y gouter encore un peu plus. Un peu plus longtemps. J'accentue alors le contact. C'est si bon. Je pourrais m'y perdre dans ce baiser.

C'est vraiment un gâchis qu'il soit hétéro, je le confirme.

D'une main je caresse ses cheveux, pendant que nos lèves restent en contact.

Deux orbes azurs me fixent. Naruto réveillé me regarde**,** les yeux ronds. Surpris**,** je sursaute et me recule. Je suis pris la main dans le sac. Et mince !

Il me fixe toujours. Il semble un peu égaré. Cool**,** je vais peut-être pouvoir m'esquiver sans trop de dégâts. Je sais**,** c'est lâche mais ai-je d'autre solution ? Non !

J'essaie de me lever. Il doit encore être dans le brouillard et ne doit pas se rendre compte que nous nous sommes embrassés. Enfin, que je l'ai embrassé malgré lui.

Je tente une sortie tel un voleur. Ouais**,** ce n'est pas glorieux pour un Uchiha. _Honte à moi !_

Je réussis à me relever lentement et me dirige sans bruit vers la porte de sortie. Je vais pouvoir réussir à m'échapper.

Mais en un instant, une main agrippe mon bras gauche. Et Merde ! A un cheveu près, je réussissais mon évasion parfaite.

Il doit se souvenir du contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suis sûrement un mort en sursis, s'il se rappelle que j'ai tenté de l'embrasser sans sa permission.

Un malaise m'envahit et je n'ose plus le regarder. Fait chier !

Je suis comme pétrifié. N'osant pas faire le moindre geste pour retirer mon bras de son emprise. S'il me balance un Rasengan à cette distance**,** il ne va pas me rater. Je suis plus que mal là ! Je n'ose même plus respirer.

« Reste… s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul. Reste Sasuke. »

Sa voix est tremblante et je peux sentir comme une supplique. Il ne va pas pleurer tout de même**,** non ? Putain qu'il ne chiale pas ! Qu'il ne chiale pas !

Bien que je sois gay, je ne supporte pas voir un mec pleurer. Je ne trouve ça ni mignon ni même attendrissant. Mais juste chiant et embarrassant !

Sa dispute avec ''sa tendre moitié'' doit l'avoir secoué, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Mais malgré tout j'attends le flot de larmes qui finalement n'arrive pas. Me suis-je donc trompé ? Tant mieux au moins je n'aurai pas à le consoler ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je ne sais pas consoler.

« Reste Sas'ke**,** je t'en prie. »

Je croise ses saphirs et je fonds. Il me lance un regard de petit chaton perdu. Trop adorable. Je vais craquer.

Ce mec ne tient pas à ses fesses, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il ignore certainement mes préférences. Pauvre de lui ! Tant mieux pour moi !

Et là je me demande si je dois l'écouter et rester au risque de le violer sauvagement… enfin**,** façon de parler. Ou peut-être pas. Ou sinon partir et écouter ma conscience.

Ma conscience ! Mais elle est où cette petite voix censée me garder loin des chemins de la perdition ? Partie avec ma raison et mon bon sens. _Sale_ _garce_ _!_

Je me retrouve donc livré à moi-même, face à cet épineux dilemme.

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers mon magnifique fantasme blond et je vois qu'il supplie du regard. Et ma trique me conseille de rester histoire de l'apaiser.

Défaillance du cerveau principal, relai du cerveau inférieur. Je suis vaincu ! C'est lui qui l'aura voulu.

Naruto me tend une main que je saisis. Il m'attire vers lui sur le canapé. Je pose ma main libre sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter. J'ai beau dire que je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus, mais difficile de se retenir même quand on s'appelle Uchiha Sasuke. Il m'est difficile de ne pas vouloir abuser de _''Mon_ _Naruto''_ sans son consentement.

De toute façon je n'aime pas coucher avec des hétéros. Ils sont chiants car c'est vraiment dur de prendre son pied avec un mec crispé. Ça fait plus mal à la ''bite'' qu'à autre chose. Ils ne savent jamais quoi faire ni quelle position prendre pour faire jouir. Un calvaire en quelque sorte !

Et puis c'est Naruto, tout de même ! Naruto le mec avec qui j'ai grandis. Le rival de toujours, le trouillard, la grande gueule, le blond de service, le mec le plus bandant que j'ai vu dans ma vie … en un mot Naruto quoi. Il est mon fantasme et les fantasmes sont faits pour ne pas être réalisés, sinon ils perdent de leur saveur. _Du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de me persuader._

Je laisse échapper un long soupir. Je vais dormir sur la béquille ce soir. Connerie de Naruto et ses yeux irrésistibles. Connerie d'hétéro !

Je m'assieds parterre et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Je suis bien là en fin de compte. Je ferme les yeux. Sa respiration est régulière, lente, apaisée. Il semble qu'il se soit assoupit. Il garde toujours ma main dans la sienne. Elle est chaude. C'est agréable.

Le temps passe et nous restons tout deux ainsi.

Puis, une douce sensation me fait ouvrir un œil. Attendez ! Attendez ! Naruto passe une main dans mes cheveux et me caresse la tête.

J'étais certain qu'il dormait, mais non ! Un frisson me parcourt. Dois-je bouger ? Ou pas ?

Il continue de promener sa main dans ma touffe ébène.

C'est vraiment agréable. Je sais que c'est juste un geste amical sans aucune arrière-pensée, mais cela me trouble tout de même.

Uchiha junior qui était en train de commencer à se reposer tranquillement, revient peu à peu à la vie. _Un miracle ! C'est un miracle ! Peut-être pas ! Merde !_ Je dois me calmer.

Oui**,** self contrôle Sasuke, self contrôle. Je vais y arriver**,** je vais y arriver**,** je le sens**,** je le sens… Oui**,** c'est bon, j'y suis presque. Encore un tout petit peu.

La petite main baladeuse de mon blond descend lentement sur ma nuque et la caresse. Putain c'est un de mes points sensibles. Sale monstre, comment peut-il me faire ça alors que je finissais par reprendre le contrôle de moi-même ? _Le traitre ! _Il s'attarde sur cette partie et du bout des doigts fait des petits cercles.

_Je vais craquer ! Je vais craquer !_ Non non**,** ce n'est qu'un putain de geste amical, rien de plus. Oui cela ne signifie rien de plus.

Ses doigts glissent dans mon cou**,** remontent doucement et suivent les traits de ma mâchoire. Il caresse ma joue.

Je suis pétrifié. _C'est amical Sasuke ! C'est amical !_ Hein**,** dites-moi que c'est bien un geste amical, car je pense que Uchiha junior n'est pas vraiment de cet avis. Il est au garde à vous.

Naruto passe un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ok**,** je suis vaincu. Là**,** je suis certain que ça n'a plus rien d'amical.

Ce petit allumeur essaye de me chauffer**,** moi Uchiha Sasuke. Le meilleur coup de tout le pays du feu. Oui**,** pourquoi se limiter à Konoha alors que ma réputation dépasse les limites du village, allant bien au-delà. Je suis un véritable étalon et tous les gays le savent !

Je me lève d'un bond et le fusille du regard. Il cherche à faire quoi là ? Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire à jouer ainsi avec moi. Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être encore habillé et de ne pas être par terre**,** les cuisses écartées. Il vient d'échapper à un viol. _Dobe va !_

« Sas…Sasuke… un problème ? »

Il semble troublé. Non**,** mais on se moque de qui là ? Il se fout de ma gueule ? Ouais y a un problème. Il n'a qu'à regarder mon entrejambe. Il ne capte pas que j'essaie d'être gentleman, de prendre sur moi. Et lui il ruine tous mes efforts en un seul mot.

« Je pensais que tu… j'ai dû me tromper. »

Il pensait ? Mais il pensait quoi ? Il s'est trompé ? Et sur quoi s'est-il trompé ? Bon sang**,** il ne peut pas finir ses phrases comme tout le monde, même s'il est ivre. Il croyait que j'allais réagir comment ? Rester de marbre et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Nos regards se croisent. Le mien est glacial. Le sien est confus et embué.

Putain ça ne va pas recommencer ? Il ne va pas pleurer tout de même ? J'ai encore rien dit pourtant. Il est si mignon quand il fait cette tête.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et lève une main nerveuse pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé… je… pensais vraiment… enfin j'ai crus que ça pouvait le faire…

- De quoi tu parles Dobe ? »

Naruto tourne la tête, évitant sciemment de croiser mon regard. J'ai loupé quoi là au juste ? Ok ! Je viens de capter. Il a sûrement dû se rendre compte que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et accessoirement abuser de son ''sublime corps''.

Je suis mal là. Très mal même. Il veut certainement m'accorder l'occasion de m'excuser et moi comme un con je fais comme si de rien n'était.

_Merde !_

Je ne suis pas un fan des mots et encore moins des excuses. Je prends une grande aspiration et m'apprête à me lancer, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais lui demander pardon d'une seule traite.

Naruto me prend de court.

« Je pensais que tu voulais…

- …. »

Que je voulais quoi ? Putain c'est quoi cette sale manie de faire des phrases incomplètes ? Qu'il s'exprime clairement, c'est pourtant pas compliqué non ?

« Je croyais que je te plaisais. »

Hein ? Mon cerveau vient de bugger ! Faut que mon autre cerveau prenne le relais**,** même si ce n'est pas vraiment très bon.

Mais attendez ! Attendez ! Mon cerveau vient de se remettre en fonctionnement partiel. Je viens de capter.

_Oh Kami-Sama ! Oh Kami-Sama._

Naruto s'est rendu compte que je le reluquais en permanence ? C'est pour ça qu'il riait la fois dernière avec sa copine ? Donc tout ce qu'il a fait, m'allumer, me caresser les cheveux, ses yeux de petit faon, c'était juste pour se moquer de moi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment le dernier des cons.

Je me lève et en grandes enjambés arrive à la porte de son appartement. Il faut que je parte avant de faire une chose complètement stupide. Dans le genre lui faire sentir l'humiliation façon genjutsu made in sharingan.

« Pars pas Sas'ke ! »

Je l'entends crier en me suppliant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non**,** mais c'est que c'est un sadique ce blond. C'est quoi coté pervers que je ne lui connaissais pas ?

« Ne pars pas**,** je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi je devrais rester ? Tu ne t'es pas assez foutu de ma gueule ?

- Qu…quoi ?

- C'est bon arrête ton manège**,** Dobe.

- Hein ?

- Oui**,** tu m'as très bien compris. Alors c'est bon, tu t'es bien fendu la poire en te foutant de ma tronche mais ça suffit là, je ne joue plus.

- Jouer ?

- Oui**,** jouer.

- Mais je n'ai pas joué à quoique ce soit.

- Alors tu faisais quoi là ?... Tu voulais quoi ?

- Je croyais que je te plaisais.

- Hein ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais souvent… alors j'ai cru que tu voudrais bien essayer avec moi. Même si c'est juste pour une nuit, ça me va. »

Là je suis estomaqué. Les mots me manquent. Rebugge de mon cerveau. C'est trop d'émotions pour lui dans une seule soirée. Que dis-je, c'est trop même pour une vie entière. Reconnexion du cerveau principal, analyse des données effectuées. OOHHH PUTAIN ! Il vient de dire quoi là ?

Il doit être bourré**.** Non**,** c'est certain il l'est. Qui a dit qu'abuser d'une personne totalement ivre est mal ? C'est moi ! Alors foutaises. Je vais en abuser et encore plus si possible.

« Dessus ou dessous ? »

Je sais**,** je suis un grand romantique. C'est Sasuke junior qui a pris le contrôle de mon cerveau. Il est vraiment trop heureux à la perspective d'avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie ce magnifique blond qu'est Naruto.

Je suis trop direct sur le coup, mais il ne faut pas laisser le temps à notre victime la possibilité de se raviser. _Ah ça non !_

Naruto fait de grands yeux ronds en entendant mes mots. Je me mords la langue. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi abrupt. C'est mon unique chance, j'ai peur qu'il ne se rétracte et qu'il me dise que c'était juste une blague en fin de compte. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'aux dernières nouvelles**,** Naruto était totalement hétéro. Donc faut comprendre que je sois aussi pressé.

« Je préfère te laisser mener la danse Sasuke. »

A la prononciation de ces mots je le vois trembler. C'est peut être un rêve et l'alcool aidant**,** je dois sûrement dormir les yeux grands ouverts.

Je vois Naruto se lever du canapé pour prendre ma main et nous mener en direction de sa chambre.

_Kami-Sama ! Kami-Sama !_

C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Trop beau !

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop.

A peine le seuil de la chambre franchi, je le plaque contre le mur et rapproche mon visage du sien. Je dois mettre les choses au clair avant d'aller plus loin, même si c'est juste une histoire de coucherie d'un soir. J'aime fixer par avance les règles du jeu, peu importe le partenaire il faut que tout soit clair entre nous.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais aussi ce qui va se passer**,** non ?

- O. Oui.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu peux encore faire marche arrière avant de le regretter.

- Je sais.

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas tu sais.

- J.j'ai vraiment envie alors c'est bon ne t'en fait pas**,** je sais ce que je fais.

- Puisque tu le dis. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

J'ancre mon regard nuit dans celui azur de mon futur amant d'une nuit. Essayant de déceler d'éventuelles réticences. Aucune. Très bien alors je ne me vais plus me retenir**,** de toute façon je n'en pouvais plus.

Tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Douces, chaudes, appétissantes… tentatrices. Je mourrais d'envie d'y gouter pleinement et là je suis enfin comblé.

J'accentue le contact. Ma langue demande l'accès à sa bouche. L'intérieur est brulant. Elle a le gout de l'alcool de riz que nous avons bu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et sa langue est sucrée. Très sucrée. Une vraie friandise.

J'en peux plus ! Au début je la suçote doucement, tendrement. Naruto ferme les yeux. Il pousse un petit gémissement que je reçois directement dans ma bouche. Il apprécie. Je souris.

Naruto passe ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondis ainsi notre échange. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Naruto fait participer sa langue plus intensément au baiser. La mienne s'enroule autour de la sienne, mordillant gentiment et suçotant avec ferveur, cette chair rose.

L'échange salivaire est agréable. Putain**,** ce mec embrasse presque aussi bien que moi.

_Moi, étant un Dieu dans le domaine_.

Il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, gémissant de plus en plus. Et de plus en plus fort.

Ça m'excite et Uchiha junior est d'accord avec moi. Je plaque mon corps plus durement contre le sien. Naruto sourit. Malgré les couches de tissus de mes vêtements, il sent très bien mon excitation, tout comme je ressens la sienne.

Il mordille une dernière fois ma lèvre quand nous rompons le baiser à bout de souffle. Ce mec est la tentation incarnée, aussi bien pour un gay que pour un hétéro.

Il ouvre enfin ses yeux qu'il gardait fermés durant tout l'échange. Ses saphirs s'attardent sur ma bouche. Puis croisant mon regard**,** il se mord le bas de sa lèvre de manière très sensuelle. Je passe une langue humide sur les miennes.

_Petit pervers !_ Il cherche vraiment à m'allumer. Ok**,** il va comprendre que l'on ne chauffe pas Sasuke Uchiha comme cela. Il va regretter pour ses fesses.

Du doigt je caresse cette bouche ô combien délicieuse, avant d'attraper à nouveau ses lèvres. Ce nouvel échange est plus lent, plus langoureux. En même temps**,** je donne de petits coups de hanches faisant ainsi se toucher nos érections au travers nos barrières de tissus.

Ensuite ma bouche quitte la sienne et va se promener un peu sur ce cou à la peau si dorée. J'hume son parfum. Il est si enivrant. Je goute du bout de la langue cette peau offerte. Ses deux mains sont à présent plongées dans ma crinière ébène. Les caresses qu'il me prodigue sont tellement agréables qu'elles ne font qu'augmenter mon envie de lui. Je mordille son cou et chaque centimètre carré que j'explore de ma langue et de mes dents affamées.

Demain il aura de beaux suçons. Sa copine va surement lui faire une crise, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et j'avoue que je m'en contrefiche un peu de leur dispute prochaine avec sa petite amie. Naruto renverse un peu plus sa tête sur le côté, offrant son cou à mon appétit féroce.

Ok**,** ce garçon doit vraiment aimer les emmerdes. Tant pis pour lui**,** je ne vais pas me retenir, il règlera ses problèmes seul avec sa copine. Il n'avait pas à m'exciter comme ça.

Je ne me retiens plus et mord franchement la peau fine et légèrement salée. Il halète. Tant mieux. J'arrive au niveau de sa clavicule et mordille aussi plus tendrement. Puis je relève ma tête et croise son regard. Il est voilé par le plaisir. Bon point pour moi. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je doutais de mes capacités, je suis assez doué pour ce qui est des caresses. _Faut se rappeler que je suis l'étalon du pays du feu tout de même. Mais je reste modeste malgré tout._

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et lentement, je les fait descendre vers ses fesses. Parfaitement musclées comme je le pensais. Je replonge ma tête dans son cou et l'embrasse là où j'ai laissé mes marques.

« J'ai très envie de toi chéri, vraiment très envie. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir**,** tu sais. Alors si tu as encore un doute sur ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire**,** c'est maintenant ou jamais pour tout arrêter, car moi je ne le ferai pas.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. J'ai très envie aussi.

- Très bien je t'assure que tu ne vas pas regretter. »

A ces mots, je porte une de mes mains sur son entrejambe et caresse au travers du pantalon ses bourses. Un petit soupir de plaisir s'échappe de sa bouche. Puis je m'attaque à la ceinture qui se défait assez facilement.

Faut dire que j'ai du doigté. Des années de pratique sur un nombre incalculable d'amants d'un soir. C'est notre truc à nous les gay**,** comme les agrafes de soutiens gorges pour les hétéros. Ensuite je détache le bouton tout aussi expertement, suivi par la braguette qui ne résiste pas à mes doigts plus qu'agiles.

En même temps**,** je parcours de mes lèvres le haut de son torse et lui balade ses mains douces et chaudes sous mon-t-shirt. C'est bon**,** si bon. Ma main glisse sous son boxer accédant enfin au trésor tant convoité. Sa queue est dure et longue. Il bande. Il soupire plus fortement encore quand je touche de la pulpe de mon pouce son gland suintant. Mes yeux croisent les siens et je souris.

« Alors comme ça on est très excité**,** hein ! »

Seul un petit grognement mignon me répond. Je repasse encore mon pouce sur son gland et il se crispe un peu plus**,** ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans mon dos. Wow**,** on a à faire à un petit chat sauvage je vois.

De mon autre main libre**,** je remonte son pull jusqu'au haut de sa tête**,** pour l'enlever et pouvoir ainsi observer de plus près la marchandise. Son corps au ventre plat et aux abdominaux parfaits est une vision de rêve.

Non**,** il est de loin le plus bel amant que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Et aussi le plus torride. J'en profite pour lui ôter son pantalon par la même occasion. Me débarrassant de toutes les barrières qui me restreignent dans ma progression pour assouvir l'envie que j'ai de lui.

Je me recule un peu pour l'admirer cet adonis que j'ai devant les yeux. _Putain**,** je fais dans le lyrique là**,** ça craint_. Faut que je me ressaisisse. Ouais**,** Naruto est de loin le mec le plus bandant que j'ai jamais vu et que je me suis fait, enfin que je vais me faire.

Je ne dois voir de lui que le trou dans lequel je vais pouvoir me vider ce soir.

Oui**,** voir qu'une belle paire de fesse, une queue qui va éjaculer une fois qu'il aura eu son comptant de coups de rein.

Naruto n'est rien d'autre que mon vide-couilles pour ce soir. _Je suis un salaud je sais. _Enfin**,** du moins j'essaie de m'en persuader car mon cœur me dit tout autre chose, mais je ne dois pas l'écouter**,** surtout pas, sinon je m'y perdrais. Je dois me rappeler que c'est un putain de ''Gâchis'' qui aime les chattes.

Je reviens vers lui et recommencer à couvrir de baisers**,** de coups de langue, de succions, de petits mordillements**,** ce corps offert à mes soins.

Il frémit et respire fort. Et je descends lentement mais surement. Je vais de plus en plus bas en prenant bien mon temps pour embrasser mordre et sucer chaque parcelle de peau que je touche. Sa peau a un goût de pain d'épice. _J'adore_ _!_

J'embrasse ses cotes, ses flancs, ses hanches, et j'arrive vers le bas ventre. Son sexe érigé frotte doucement ma joue droite. Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais les siens sont fermés. Je constate qu'il se mord fiévreusement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Trop mignon ! Mais je vais le faire crier, il devrait essayer de se détendre pour apprécier la gâterie que je m'apprête à lui offrir.

« Hey ! Mon cœur relaxe toi, sinon tu auras du mal à apprécier. Et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas regretter. »

Il fait un signe de tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Qu'il fasse comme il le désire, moi je ne vais pas me priver de gouter tout de lui.

Je regarde sa queue. Bonne longueur, belle épaisseur. Sa copine doit s'amuser avec. _D'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à elle moi ? Depuis quand ai-je une conscience ? Retourne où tu étais sale traitresse ! _Ce soir c'est mon pénis qui va s'amuser à l'intérieur de lui.

Je m'agenouille devant lui. Je joins mes mains comme aux pieds d'une sainte vierge. Je souris. _Putain**,** je crains !_ Ce mec me fait vraiment penser n'importe quoi.

D'une main je décalotte le prépuce pour laisser entrevoir vraiment l'objet de ma convoitise. J'approche ma bouche de son sexe. Je recueille du bout de la langue une goutte de pré sperme. _Délicieux !_

Puis je passe plusieurs fois ma langue sur son gland le rendant encore plus brillant et humide. Ma main libre malaxe ses bourses, les sous pesant, les faisant rouler. J'en apprécie vraiment la texture.

Mon pouce glisse un peu sur la raie au-dessus de ses bourses. Naruto gémit vraiment. Bien**,** mais il n'a pas fini de gémir le blondinet, parole d'Uchiha. Je prends son gland dans ma bouche et la suce comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise. Mais en réalité**,** c'en est vraiment une. C'est la friandise dont je rêvais tant.

Je retire ma bouche et me lèche les lèvres. Naruto ouvre enfin les yeux et me regarde. Ses joues sont roses et ses yeux humides. Il me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? »

Là**,** je le vois devenir tout rouge. Bingo ! Je vois**,** il n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il désire vraiment. Tant pis je vais m'amuser, vu que ce blond ne sait pas la chance qu'il a que je prenne soin de sa bite. Je suce rarement mes partenaires, je préfère qu'on me le fasse et de tout donner à avaler. Mais pour lui**,** je fais une exception et je ne suis pas déçu.

Je branle lentement son sexe avec ma main et je me remets à lécher son ventre, m'attarde plus longuement sur son nombril. Mimant la pénétration en faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec ma langue.

Naruto soupire de contentement**,** et s'adosse un peu plus contre le mur. Ses jambes semblent avoir du mal à le soutenir. Ok**,** il est temps de l'achever.

« Sas...ke…Sasuke…

- Oui mon cœur ?

- S'il…te… c'est embarrassant**.**

- Quoi donc amour ?

- De te demander de me… enfin tu as compris**,** non ?

- Non**,** je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Darling.

- Si…sucemoiencoresilteplait.

- Hein ?

- Sucemoiencoresilteplait.

- Tu veux que je reprenne à nouveau ton sexe dans ma bouche**,** c'est bien ça mon cœur ? »

Naruto est rouge de honte et détourne ses yeux de mon regard. Trop mignon. Mais s'il veut que je m'occupe de lui, il n'y a pas de problème. _Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux beau blond._

Je passe ma langue sur ses bourses et remonte lentement jusqu'à son gland et puis je prends tout son sexe dans ma bouche. Il jette sa tête en arrière et crispe ses mains au mur.

Je prends soin de bien enfoncer son sexe jusqu'à sa garde, tapant à chaque fois sur mes amygdales. Puis j'accélère mes mouvements. Son sexe grossit de plus en plus**,** se gorgeant de sang. Ses halètements sont de plus en plus forts. Il caresse mes cheveux d'une main crispée.

« Sa… je…vais…jou…irr… »

Je relève mes yeux vers son visage et sors son pénis de ma bouche, passe un coup de langue sur son gland gonflé avant de lui répondre

- Je t'en prie chéri**,** te gêne pas pour moi. »

Et je caresse ses boules et aspire sa bite plus fortement encore. Dans un râle**,** il se répand dans ma bouche. J'avale tout. Ce blond est vraiment délicieux. Je lèche encore les quelques gouttes qu'il reste sur son sexe. _Je suis gourmand ce soir !_ Ses jambes le lâchent et Naruto tombe à genoux.

« Ca va amour ?

- …

- Tu veux que l'on arrête ?

- ...Non...

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. »

Alors je lui tends la main et le mène jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge et m'assieds à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Je me penche sur lui et saisis ses lèvres. Sa bouche est encore plus brulante que tout à l'heure et le baiser est torride. Ses lèvres me consument.

Putain ce mec est du feu ardent. Il me rend vraiment dingue. J'ai beau essayer de prendre mes distances, j'ai du mal. J'ai beau l'appeler par de petits noms comme je le fais pour tous mes amants, mais avec lui j'ai envie que tout cela soit vrai.

Il passe ses bras sur ma nuque et accentue le contact de nos bouches. Cette fois**-**ci**,** c'est lui qui suçote ma langue comme un dingue. La mordillant, l'enroulant à la sienne. L'échange est un pur délice.

Chose assez rare chez moi dans ces moments, je ferme les yeux pour ressentir pleinement ce plaisir. S'il est toujours aussi bon**,** je comprends que sa brunette ne veuille pas le lâcher. Mais bon, dès demain il sera redevenu à lui, et _''ce moment de baise''_ fera partie du passé. Faut que j'arrête de penser et que je profite. _Sois salaud Sasuke._

Alors je libère mon cou de son étreinte, enlève la chemise et le t-shirt que je porte. Il passe ses mains sur mes abdominaux, mes pectoraux et mes biceps. Il semble apprécier. Je suis bien foutu**,** je le sais. Je suis à tomber. Je suis une véritable bombe**,** et un dieu au lit. _Malgré tout cela je sais rester modeste._

Je porte ma main à la boucle de ma ceinture pour l'enlever ainsi que mon pantalon. Et je l'entends murmurer.

« C'est dingue comme tu es beau Sasuke.

- Ouais**,** je sais. Je suis parfait. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus**,** Darling. »

Il sourit. Un de ces sourires charmeurs qui font de moi une vraie ''tapette''.

Je déboutonne mon pantalon et ce petit allumeur pose sa main sur la bosse qui déforme mon boxer. Qu'il s'amuse bien, il verra à quoi ce calibre peut servir dans pas longtemps.

« Tu aimes ce que tu touches amour ?

- Ouais...je crois

- Merci chéri, mais le tien n'est pas mal non plus. »

Pour toute réponse il détourne un peu son regard. Il n'apprécie pas mon compliment ?

Je retire mon pantalon et mon sous vêtement. Je me repositionne de nouveau sur lui. Nos deux sexes en érection se touchant. Je saisis nos queues et commence à les masturber ensemble. Il gémit. Je grogne. C'est si bon ! Il passe une main moite sur mon torse.

« Sas…ke…pas comme…vais…venir.

- Non tu ne viendras pas comme ça mon cœur. »

Je libère nos sexes. Me baisse et lèche ses tétons. Les mordille. Les suce, les fais rosir. Pendant que ma main commence à caresser l'entrée de l'intimité de mon amant de ce soir. Chaque caresse sur son anus le fait frémir**, **et soupirer.

Il murmure des mots incompréhensibles. Je souris. Si juste le fait de caresser son trou le fait limite perdre la raison alors après il va vraiment aller au septième ciel.

Et là je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de lubrifiant mais juste des capotes. Pour la protection c'est bon. Par contre pour la préparation**,** et vu que c'est sa première fois, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se crispe. Et sans lubrifiant la pénétration sera bien plus difficile.

Mais peut-être qu'il en a lui. C'est vrai**,** il peut sans doute faire des trucs assez hard avec sa copine. Qui sait !

« Darling, tu n'as pas de lubrifiant ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies mal**,** tu comprends.

- Heu…dans le tiroir du chevet. »

Je me contorsionne un peu et saisis la bouteille. Eh bien**,** j'imagine à peine à quoi cela doit lui servir. Sa petite amie semble si prude, si sage, si ennuyeuse. Mais surement que c'est une vraie chienne au lit. Moi j'adore les mecs aux airs timides car ce sont de vraies bêtes au pieu. Sa brune ne doit pas faire exception.

Je fais couler une bonne dose de gel sur ma main et quand je vois qu'il y en a suffisamment, je pose la bouteille et me reconcentre sur lui.

Je l'embrasse goulument et présente un premier doigt à son entrée. Ça glisse tout seul. Super ! J'introduis un second doigt. Je les fais entrer et sortir en lui. Il frémit et murmure contre mes lèvres. Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche sont adorables.

La mienne se loge dans son cou et je le mords. Je désire le marquer plus qu'avec un suçon. Je veux qu'il saigne. Et**,** quand il regardera cette trace de morsure plus tard dans la glace**,** il se rappellera qu'une fois dans sa vie il m'a appartenu l'espace d'une nuit. Il enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair. Moi aussi je vais être marqué.

J'introduis le troisième doigt. Je fais des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter un peu plus son trou étroit. Je fais de lents va et vient, voulant l'habituer à cette intrusion.

Je devine qu'il apprécie**,** quand je l'entends ronronner. _Brave petit chat._ Il se tord langoureusement dans tous les sens sur les draps blancs de son lit. Comme il beau. Ce n'est plus un fantasme**,** c'est la réalité. D'un seul coup là j'ai l'impression que je vais souiller un ange.

Alors je retire mes doigts de son corps. Et je l'observe un instant. Non**,** je ne dois pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il ouvre les yeux et m'interroge de son regard trop bleu et étincelant comparé au mien trop sombre et sans éclat. Je me lève. Il me retient par le bras.

« Sasuke…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Je vais juste rentrer.

- Tu ne vas pas partir dans cet état ? »

Du doigt il pointe ma bite qui a bien doublée de volume. C'est vrai que j'ai grave envie**,** et ça va être difficile de trouver un trou de rechange pour ce soir. Pour une fois je vais me contenter de ma main. _Quel déshonneur !_

« Ça ira t'inquiète pas bébé.

- Je peux te satisfaire tu sais. J'en ai très envie. »

Et ce petit obsédé pervers et allumeur, prend ma queue dans sa main et commence à me branler doucement. Puis il se relève un peu et se met à ma hauteur**. **Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et mordille mon lobe. Putain**,** c'est un autre de mes points sensibles. _Espèce de petit vicieux tricheur._

Bon il l'aura voulu, je voulais préserver son innocence _(enfin façon de parler bien sûr. Cela doit faire un bail qu'il n'est surement plus innocent que ça)_, mais tant pis pour lui. Je vais lui casser les reins ce soir et il regrettera de m'avoir provoqué.

Je repousse ses épaules**,** et le voilà en position couchée. Parfait. Je me place entre ses cuisses, les écarte et me lèche les lèvres.

Il va être tout à moi. Je revêts ''Uchiha junior'' d'une capote que j'ai pris de mon pantalon, puis je le lubrifie un peu plus. Il faut que ça glisse pour atteindre le pays des merveilles. _Ouais, je suis un grand poète._

Lentement j'introduis mon sexe dans son anus. J'y vais par à-coup. Je sens qu'il a mal et se crispe. Ses chairs se referment un peu trop sur ma bite. Il doit se relaxer, alors je caresse son pénis**,** et il semble se détendre un peu, mais ce n'est pas assez. C'est pour ça que baiser avec des hétéros est chiant. _Ça fait mal !_

« Détend**-**toi chéri sinon tu n'arriveras pas à ressentir tout le plaisir que je peux te donner.

- Embrasse-moi et vas-y d'un seul coup.

- Hein ?

- T'inquiète pas de me faire mal. Vas-y. »

_Il est maso ?_ Il a bien vu la taille de l'engin que j'ai ou quoi ? Et sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'attire à lui et vole mes lèvres en m'embrassant passionnément. Ok**,** puisque c'est ce qu'il désire, je vais exaucer son souhait. D'un coup de rein puissant je m'enfonce entièrement en lui.

Il crie, mais le son est étouffé dans ma bouche. J'attends un peu, mais ce vicieux bouge seul ses hanches. Okey ! Monsieur est joueur hein? Très bien ! On va jouer.

Je commence doucement à balancer mes hanches, entrant et sortant lentement en lui. Putain il est si étroit, si serré que je pourrais jouir de suite.

Comme c'est bon d'être en lui. Je donne de petits coups de reins, ne voulant pas trop le brusquer, bien que je préfère quand c'est brutal. Mais bon**,** c'est sa première fois donc je suis doux.

Puis ce n'est pas désagréable, ça me donne l'impression de faire l'amour avec la personne aimée même si c'est le cas pour moi la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Ce sont les aléas de la vie après tout. _Quelle connerie que d'avoir un cœur._

Lentement mais surement**,** je commence à accélérer un peu la cadence. Je sors et rentre en lui de plus en plus vite. La douleur est passée et il ressent du plaisir car il gémit tendrement sous mes coups. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes hanches bouger d'elles même. Puis Naruto halète plus fort.

« Encore… Sasuke… encore…

- Quoi donc amour ?

- Encore …comme…Hmmm »

Ok**,** j'ai compris ! J'ai touché son point _''G''_ si on peut dire cela ainsi. Je vais le faire pleurer de plaisir. Alors mes coups sont de plus en plus intenses sans être violents, et je fais en sorte de frapper à chaque fois le petit point qui le fait crier d'extase.

Il se relâche complètement. Il prend enfin son pied tout comme moi. Il bouge ses hanches en calquant son rythme sur le mien. Un vrai délice !

Je me retire complètement de lui. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux en sentant le vide que j'ai créé. Je m'abaisse vers lui**,** caresse sa joue et embrasse ses lèvres. Son regard est troublé. Je lui souris.

« Sasu ?

- T'inquiète pas tout va bien bébé.

- …. ?

- On va juste changer un peu de position. Qu'en dis**-**tu amour ?

- Si…si tu veux.

- Bien chéri. Je sais que la première fois ce n'est pas facile mais je voudrais que tu me chevauche. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça mon cœur ?

- je crois.

- Merci Darling. »

Je m'allonge sur le dos et je l'observe, timide et gêné. Maladroitement il s'assit sur mes cuisses, et essaie de trouver le bon angle pour pouvoir venir se poser sur mon pénis.

Je ne suis pas un mec doux en temps normal et j'aime assez être un vrai salaud, mais avec lui je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais je ne me montrerais tendre avec un de mes partenaires**,** pourtant pour lui je le suis **_tendre_**.

« Viens par-là mon cœur. Pose-toi doucement**,** comme ça. Voilà**,** c'est très bien. Maintenant vas-y lentement.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui**,** va à ton rythme. C'est très bien**,** descend très lentement.

- Ca…ça fait …mal.

- Respire... c'est ça respire bien.

- Hmm…ça y est…je …je t'ai tout en moi…

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire mon cœur.»

Il finit enfin de s'empaler sur moi et aussitôt je pose mes mains sous ses fesses et le fais monter et descendre en moi.

C'est le paradis. _J'adore cette position. _Puis il se met à bouger tout seul**,** prenant appui avec ses mains sur mon torse. Il bouge vraiment sensuellement.

Ce type est un ''Démon du sexe''. Il a rejeté sa tête vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux. Il grogne doucement, me faisant durcir encore plus. Chaque fois qu'il bouge sur moi, son sexe tape violement sur son ventre. Naruto est l'image même de la luxure.

Je vais devenir accro à lui si je le laisse faire plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça, donc je reprends les choses en main et rythme les coups de reins.

Il se mord les lèvres d'une manière trop érotique pour que je ne puisse pas craquer. Je vais venir alors je saisis son sexe et le masturbe en suivant mes coups de butoir.

J'éjacule et lui suit tout de suite après moi. Se déversant sur mon torse et un peu sur son propre ventre.

Ensuite il s'assoupit sur moi. Il s'endort vraiment très vite. Pas étonnant**,** cet idiot était bourré.

Je me lève et cherche de quoi nous nettoyer dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir essuyé et mis correctement sous ses draps**,** je ramasse mes affaires, m'habille et quitte son appartement.

Cette soirée n'a jamais eu lieu. Je me le répète sans cesse dans ma tête.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Cette garce de vieille peau me tape vraiment sur le système. Après les missions pourries d'escorte, maintenant je suis assigné à sa garde personnelle. J'suis quoi moi ? Un soldat d'élite ou un larbin ? Si elle veut que je la bute pour être tranquille**,** il n'y pas de problème. Je peux lui faire la peau dès qu'elle le veut.

Elle me prend pour quoi cette lesbienne refoulée ? Son bouc émissaire personnel ? Je crois que je vais rendre mon bandeau et devenir mercenaire, au moins je ne mourrais pas d'ennuie. Si je ne voulais plus d'escorte ce n'est pas pour rester sous un masque pendant plus de huit heures dans un coin sombre de son bureau.

Pétasse en manque d'affection va ! Si elle ne me change pas d'affectation, je balance son âge réel à tout le monde, à cette Cinquième de mes deux. Elle me tape sur le système cette Godaime liposucée.

Je suis Sasuke Uchiha**,** le mec qui fout à lui seul la raclée du siècle à tous ces minables de juunins du village de Konoha.

J'ôte mon masque et mon plastron de ma tenue d'anbu. Pff**,** et dire que je croyais que faire partie des forces spéciales serait le pied**,** je me suis encore fait avoir. Je remets ma veste de juunin et mon bandeau sur mon front.

Ma journée est terminée**, **je vais aller faire un tour au centre du village avant de rentrer chez moi et sans doute aller trouver un amant pour me vider un peu.

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas revu le blond. Depuis la fameuse soirée, il m'évite comme la peste**,** et je le comprends. Naruto avait juste dû vouloir essayer un truc nouveau et puis c'est tout.

Ça fait près de deux semaines qu'il est parti en mission à Suna, mais sa fiancée est restée. Leur situation a bien évolué. De la rupture imminente, ils sont passés aux fiançailles.

Les hétéros m'étonneront toujours.

Je marche les mains dans les poches et la tête dans les nuages. Voilà**,** depuis que j'ai couché avec ce blondinet**,** je suis devenu poète mélancolique. _La poisse._

Je suis arrêté par l'Hyuuga fille j'aurais préféré la version masculine**,** au moins lui il est mignon et y a possibilité de faire des trucs sympas. Mais bon on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Puis elle me veut quoi là la brunette, j'suis un mec pressé moi.

Je sens une gifle s'abattre sur ma joue gauche. Et je reste interdit ! _Elle vient de faire quoi là cette garce ? _Je serre mes poings. Non ce n'est pas la peine de répliquer cela ne sert à rien c'est juste un femelle sans intérêt.

Elle a de la chance d'être une fille sinon certain que je l'aurais assommé direct. Et elle commence à me crier dessus en pleine rue.

J'ai raté quoi comme épisode moi ?

« T'approche plus jamais de Naruto**.**

- …. ?

- Sinon je te le ferai regretter.

- … ?

- Il est à moi et avant toi nous étions très heureux.

- … ?

- …Alors laisse le tranquille.

- …. ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Et sache que la dernière fois c'était juste une erreur dû à l'alcool.

- … ?

- Il n'est pas pédé comme toi. C'est un mec normal. Il n'est pas dégoutant comme toi. Alors le touche plus sinon je te promets de te le faire payer.

- …. ? »

Hinata lève de nouveau sa main pour me gifler, mais je l'arrête avant et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Je lui jette mon regard _si-tu-veux-mourir-fais-encore-ça-une-fois-et-je-te-butte_.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, mais tu peux te garder ton Naruto, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de lui. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il traine ou aille voir ailleurs**,** mets lui une laisse autour du cou comme cela tu pourras toujours tirer dessus pour le faire revenir. Et s'il a couché avec un _''pédé''_ comme tu dis, demandes-toi quelle position il tenait. Sur ce**,** _le pédé_ t'emmerde et te dit au revoir. Et ne t'amuse plus jamais à me gifler sinon tu risquerais de vraiment le regretter. »

Je continue ma route laissant cette hystérique sans voix. Maintenant je suis fixé. Naruto tient vraiment à sa femelle. Il aurait au moins pus avoir le courage de venir me le dire en face, au lieu d'envoyer sa grognasse. _Saleté de gâchis hétéro._

Mais d'un côté, la situation est claire. Tant mieux**,** au moins**,** je n'ai plus aucune raison d'espérer quoique ce soit avec lui. Il voulait tester quelque chose de nouveau, il l'a fait, on passe à autre chose.

J'ai bien envie de me faire un truc à trois ce soir. L'autre conne m'a bien gavé, j'ai besoin de vraiment me défouler**,** et un seul partenaire ne me suffira pas. _Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait de trio !_ En plus je suis super en forme aujourd'hui.

Je rentre chez moi. Prend une douche rapide, me change et file au bar en dehors du village**, **dans lequel j'ai mes petites habitudes. Accoudé au comptoir, sirotant un punch planteur, je repère deux beaux mecs physiquement très intelligents. Nos regards s'accrochent. _C'est dans la poche. _Ils s'approchent et nous commençons à discuter.

L'un est châtain clair aux yeux noisettes et l'autre brun avec de super yeux couleurs miel. Ils me disent leurs noms mais je m'en tamponne royalement ça ne me servira pas du tout. C'est leur cul qui m'intéresse le reste me passe au-dessus de la tête.

Alors pour faire semblant de leur porter un peu d'intérêt, j'utilise des petits _''mon cœur, amour ou chéri''_ comme je le fais toujours pour m'adresser à mes partenaires. Et cela satisfait mes deux victimes de la soirée. Au bout d'une heure, ils sont partants pour ma petite partie à trois.

Je me lève et m'apprête à leur dire de me suivre quand deux mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et vois mon _''ex fantasme vivant''_ devant moi.

Que fait-il ici celui-là ? Comment connait-il ce bar gay ? Et j'espère qu'il ne compte pas me gâcher mon plaisir**.**

« Naruto qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Salut Sas'ke. Je ne te dérange pas là ?

- Si tu me déranges même beaucoup là en fait. Tu vois ces deux jeunes hommes n'attendent que moi pour que j'illumine un peu leur nuit bien sombre.

- Ils peuvent attendre un peu**,** non ?

- Non, moi je ne peux pas**,** désolé.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps.

- Désolé, reviens me voir demain, puisque tu es de retour de mission. »

Je me lève et prends mes deux éphèbes de chaque côté de mes bras et pars en direction de la sortie.

Naruto me rattrape et me tire vers lui. Putain**,** ce blondinet ne comprend pas qu'il m'emmerde là ? J'ai envie d'aller baiser et lui me fait vraiment chier.

« Si vraiment tu as besoin de compagnie ce soir Sasuke, je peux faire l'affaire non ?

- Non. J'ai assez donné avec les hétéros. Je préfère les vrais gays**,** désolé. Puis, va plutôt tenir compagnie à ta fiancée au lieu de trainer dans des bars peu recommandables. »

Puis je me casse.

Putain il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un trio pour vraiment s'épuiser et tomber de sommeil. En plus ces deux-là étaient vraiment assez en forme et doués de surcroit. Mais il y a juste un truc qui me frustre et qui gâche un peu mon plaisir c'est que quand j'ai joui**,** j'ai pensé à Naruto. _Saloperie de blondinet !_

**OoOoOoO**

Je hais cette poufiasse d'Hokage, d'ailleurs elle me le rend bien. C'est décidé**,** après cette mission je quitte le corps des ninjas de Konoha de merde pour me lancer dans le free-lance.

C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de comprendre ce que je demande**,** non ?

Même si elle est blonde, Tsunade a bien un cerveau caché quelque part sous son épaisse tignasse décolorée**,** non ?

Après les missions escortes niveau genin. Après la garde rapprochée niveau chuunin, me voilà en mission d'infiltrage et avec qui comme coéquipier ? Je vous le donne dans le mille Naruto.

Moi j'aurais bien pris au choix Sai ou Neji, mais pas cette espèce de _gâchis_ casse pied. Devoir me coltiner cet emmerdeur pendant presque un long mois c'est vraiment plus que ce que je ne peux supporter.

Ok**,** la cinquième veut vraiment me faire quitter le village par tous les moyens. Cette fois**-**ci**,** elle a réussi son coup. Je me tire ! D'ailleurs je vais lui dire ce que je pense de son idée de _merde._

« Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec lui.

- Et pourquoi**,** Sasuke Uchiha?

- Parce que !

- Quoi encore ? C'est quoi l'excuse pour aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas assez fort, pas assez beau, pas assez sexy, pas assez gay et j'en passe.

- Très drôle Hokage-sama. Juste je ne veux pas faire équipe avec lui**,** c'est tout.

- Très bien**,** j'ai compris. Alors tu vas bien ouvrir tes petites oreilles Sasuke. Ici**,** c'est moi qui décide, quand je dis que tu fais équipe avec Naruto, tu obéis. Ce que tu penses j'en m'en fous royalement. Tu dis toujours que tes coéquipiers ne sont jamais comme tu veux. Pour une fois je t'ai écouté tes réclamations. J'en ai pris un de jeune, de beau**,** de fort, de sexy, de bandant –selon tes termes- et gay. Tout ce que tu demandes en temps normal est réuni donc tu fermes ton clapet pour une fois et tu dégages de ce bureau et tu pars en mission. Merci, car j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes râleries et tes réclamations non fondées.

-Hn…à mon retour je démissionne.

- Très bien ! Ça va faire un an que j'attends ta lettre. Je serai ravie et soulagée**,** crois-moi. Si tu veux je l'écris à ta place et tu signes juste en bas de la feuille.

- Non, je le ferais moi-même. Vous serez trop heureuse d'écrire n'importe quoi sur moi.

- Sasuke tu dégages de ce bureau immédiatement, tu me fatigues. Même Naruto n'est pas aussi casse pied que toi. »

Je sors du bureau de cette garce. Je suis en rage. Elle me hait et je la déteste autant. Non mais me coller en mission avec Naruto. C'est une vengeance personnelle qu'elle a contre moi.

Je murmure dans ma barbe un ''_Sale pouffiasse'' _et j'entends la Gondaime hurler derrière la porte.

« Je t'ai entendu espèce de petit con prétentieux. Bouge donc ton petit cul de gay frustré de là et lis les consignes de la mission. Espèce de branleur de première.

- Je ne suis pas un branleur, vieille peau siliconée.

- Ferme là espèce de sodomite suceur de bites.

- Ouais**,** au moins moi je baise. Et ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. Tsss. »

Je regarde le dossier concernant les informations sur la mission. Et là je pousse un cri. Quoi ! On doit se faire passer pour mari et femme. Un couple ! Un couple mais c'est une blague ? Et c'est qui qui va faire la femme ?

J'aimerais bien retourner dans son bureau à l'autre vieille bique et lui dire ce que je pense de sa mission mais je me retiens.

J'ai eu mon quota de dispute avec elle pour la semaine. Non**,** je ne suis pas maso et je ne me fais pas de film. Elle me déteste vraiment et je ne suis pas grande gueule.

Je sors du bâtiment et je rencontre Naruto à l'extérieur qui semble m'attendre.

« Salut Sas'ke. Je viens pour que nous parlions un peu de la mission et que nous mettions en accord nos histoires.

- S'lut Dobe. On pourra voir ça en chemin**,** non ?

- Ben**,** vu que l'on devra jouer le rôle d'un couple qui vient d'hériter d'un Ryokan, je pensais qu'il valait mieux harmoniser certaines choses dès maintenant**,** non ?

- Ok. Rendez-vous chez moi dans une heure.

- Bien. »

Une heure plus tard, je sors de ma douche et j'entends la sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée. Le fantasme sur pattes est là.

« Assieds-toi.

- Merci.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui**,** je veux bien une bière ou un truc bien frais »

Je vais dans la cuisine et lui rapporte une bouteille de bière et deux verres. Je nous serre et bois une grande gorgée de ma boisson.

« Bon**,** que voulais**-**tu harmoniser dans notre histoire pour la mission ?

- Déjà je ferais la femme**,** c'est plus simple et je maitrise mieux ce genre de transformation que toi.

- Ok**,** moi ça ne me gêne pas. Quoi que cela aurait été plus simple de prendre une kunochi plutôt que deux mecs. Enfin passons !

- Ouais, mais bon c'est comme ça, c'est Tsunade-baba qui décide. Puis nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant, et l'héritage vient de ton grand père. Ça te convient ?

- Pour l'instant c'est bon.

- Tu seras celui qui s'occupe des repas moi je ferais tout ce qui est ménage et accueil. Et pour finir, la fois dernière ce fut vraiment génial.

- Hein… ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Hinata mais si je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec toi ce n'était pas pour essayer de te chercher des noises et ne crois pas que je désirais juste voir ou tester un nouveau truc.

- C'est bon**,** pas la peine de parler de ça.

- Si**, **il faut mettre ça au clair avant de se retrouver coincé ensemble pendant un mois sans que l'on puisse aller voir ailleurs.

- Si tu le dis. Ben je t'écoute alors.

- Donc, la fois dernière j'ai vraiment adoré la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble et la nuit aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Puis le matin**,** quand je me suis levé et que je ne t'ai pas vu, pas même un mot, j'ai pensé que je n'étais qu'une aventure de plus pour toi. Ensuite, Hinata est venue ce matin-là et a vu l'état de la chambre, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec la personne que mon cœur désirait. Elle n'a pas apprécié, me disant que j'avais des responsabilités à assumer. Son père est venu me voir durant la même semaine, m'annonçant mes propres fiançailles avec Hinata. Elle est enceinte et affirme que c'est de moi. Vu que l'on sort ensemble, prouver le contraire est difficile, mais je sais que je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte. D'où nos disputes que tu as vu plusieurs fois.

- Et qu'est**-**ce qui te fait dire que tu n'es pas le paternel de son gosse ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.

- Hein ? Mais pourtant…

- Elle voulait se conserver pure pour le mariage. On ne l'a jamais fait. Mais elle a sûrement dû trouver moins patient ou moins con que moi.

- Hahahaha ! Donc Miss-sainte-Ni-touche t'a fait cocu ? C'est trop fort.

- Ouais**,** c'est bien ça. Et son père ne voulant pas le déshonneur pour sa famille en apprenant la grossesse de sa fille, nous a arrangés des fiançailles. Et ce soir-là j'avais vraiment rompu avec Hinata, car c'est toi que je voulais et que je veux encore.

- Attend ! Attend ! Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est dès que t'es revenu Sasuke, je t'ai désiré. J'ai eu envie de toi. Mais j'ai cru que tu sortais avec Sakura. Vu que quand nous étions gosses elle te collait toujours au basque, j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez finalement mis ensemble.

- Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête**,** oui ! Moi avec elle, même pas dans mes pires cauchemars.

- Et puis y a quelque temps**,** Tsunade-baba m'a appris que tu préférais les hommes. Je t'ai suivi deux ou trois fois quand tu sortais le soir, et j'ai commencé à remarquer que tu me regardais souvent alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

- Mais tu n'es pas homo !

- Non**,** j'suis bi.

- Hein ? Ce n'était pas ta première fois alors ?

- Non. La troisième. Mais la première fois où je prenais autant de plaisir. C'était vraiment spécial pour moi, mais pour toi. J'étais juste un mec de plus sur ta longue liste. Pas une seule fois tu ne m'as appelé par mon prénom durant tout l'acte. Tu étais doux, tendre et attentionné mais à la fois si distant... Mais t'inquiète pas je connais les règles du jeu... Donc voilà**,** je voulais juste te dire ça, éclaircir ce point entre nous... Merci de m'avoir accordé cette nuit-là….Bon sinon**,** il faut aller chercher les vêtements et autres accessoires pour la mission. Je vais y aller et je te ferai porter les tiens en début de soirée. Donc on se dit à demain aux aurores devant les portes du village pour le départ ! »

Naruto se lève**,** et je réfléchis à toute vitesse à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte et s'en aille, je l'interpelle.

« Hey dobe !

- Teme !

- Tu as bien dit que ''tu as couché avec la personne que ton cœur désirait'' ?

- Oui.

- Cette personne**,** ton cœur la désire toujours ? Ou était**-**ce juste un feu de paille ?

- Mon cœur désire cette personne encore plus qu'avant mais préfère souffrir en silence.

- Hey Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute bien je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois…. _(Putain il me fait dire des trucs de tapettes sentimentales**,** fait chier !) _Cette nuit-là, tous les petits noms que j'ai dits**,** je les ai pensés. Je ne te confondais pas avec un quelconque coup d'un soir, même si ma tête me le conseillait**,** mon cœur lui se donnait entièrement à toi. Sache Naruto que je ne suis jamais tendre, ni doux avec aucun de mes partenaires**,** surtout ceux d'une nuit. Et je ne m'agenouille jamais devant personne. Je ne suce pas**,** je n'avale pas. »

Et là**,** avant même que je ne le réalise, Naruto se pend à mon cou**,** ses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes**,** qui ne s'en plaignent pas. Mes bras l'entourent et resserrent un peu plus notre étreinte.

Je sais que ma vie si tranquille et parfaite jusque-là vient de prendre un nouveau tournant. La vie de couple n'est pas faite pour moi, mais la déclaration que je viens de faire est un piège dans lequel je suis de tombé tout seul.

Je repose ma tête sur son épaule et respire à plein poumon son parfum. Du musc et du pain d'épice. Je crois que je finirai sans mal à m'y faire et ne plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Comme je vais manquer à tous ces hommes qui ne me connaissent pas encore, les pauvres. _Sasuke Uchiha ne sera plus aussi disponible qu'avant ! Dommage pour eux !_

Mais un autre problème subsiste ! Si nous sommes dorénavant ensemble**,** que devient sa petite amie _à lui_ ?

« Hey Dobe ! Et Hinata et le futur gosse**,** tu en fais quoi ?

- Je vais dire toute la vérité et rompre les fiançailles.

- Son père ne va pas te laisser faire**,** non ?

- Ouais**,** je sais, sauf si je lui dis que j'ai couché avec son neveu… cela ferait mauvais genre…

- Tu t'es tapé Neji ?

- Enfin ça remonte à longtemps…

- Putain**,** j'arrive pas à y croire, tu t'es fait le cousin et la cousine.

- La cousine non, on était juste ensemble… et puis Neji c'était ma seconde expérience**.**

- Ha ouais ? Et Hinata était au courant ?

- Non.

- Intéressant ! Tu penses qu'il serait partant pour un truc à plusieurs.

- Hey ! Ça ne va pas**,** non ? Je ne partage pas et puis c'est quoi ce délire-là ! Tu fantasmes sur Neji ?

- Ouais, sur Sai aussi**,** sur Kakashi et…

- Ok ok, laisse tomber. En fait**,** tu veux te taper la moitié des mecs de Konoha**,** c'est ça ? Moi ou un autre**,** c'est pareil… Putain**,** je me suis fait de fausses idées une fois de plus. »

Et merde je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer pour une fois. C'est trop prise de tête un vrai petit ami. Pourtant**,** celui-ci je veux essayer de le garder et voir si être en couple peut être intéressant.

Alors je le suis et le rattrape avant qu'il ne sorte du jardin. J'ai trop galéré pour l'avoir. Donc le laisser me filer entre les doigts comme ça, hors de question ! Je le tire par le bras et il me fait face.

« Amour, je déconnais tu sais. Il n'y a que sur toi sur qui je fantasme.

- C'est vrai ? Et tous les autres mecs que tu te fais d'habitude ? Genre les deux de la dernière fois ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je serai toujours très sage et très fidèle mais je vais essayer de me contrôler du mieux que je peux.

- Promets**-**moi juste une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Chaque fois que tu iras voir ailleurs**,** tu me l'avoues de suite, mais…

- Mais ? Mais quoi ?

- Cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que je te donne le droit de me tromper.

- Ha et je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Comme une menace bien sûr.

- Hn**,** je vois. Donc si j'ai bien tout saisi. Si je te trompe je risque de perdre ma vie c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne suis pas aussi extrême. C'est le mec avec lequel tu m'as trompé que je bute.

- Hein ? Tu ferais jamais un truc pareil ?

- Tu veux tester ? C'est que tu me connais bien mal Sas'ke. As-tu revu les deux mecs avec lesquels tu as couchés dernièrement ?

- Je ne les revois jamais deux fois...mais tu ne les as pas tués non ?

- Non, mais tu risques d'avoir du mal à les reconnaitre.

- He je vois. Et moi je risque quoi si je te trompe juste pour savoir ?

- C'est juste à tes bijoux de famille que je vais toucher…tu captes tout là ?

- Ouais**,** j'ai compris. Donc mieux vaut ne pas te faire cocu !

- Voilà ! Et tu vois**,** tu vas avoir un mois pour t'habituer à moi.

- Un mois ?

- La mission Teme !

- Tu es vraiment flippant Dobe. Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai été affecté à cette mission avec toi**,** n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tsunade a dit que tu étais ''gay''. Elle sait n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé cette faveur à Tsunade-baba, pour t'avoir à moi pendant un mois entier. »

Je souris. En plus d'être beau à damner un saint, il est aussi fourbe qu'un démon. J'adore ! Être avec lui sera intéressant tout compte fait.

Naruto est un vrai psychopathe en fait, et dire qu'Hinata va se priver de tout ça, dommage !

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour que j'ai envie de lui pendant un long moment.

Puis je tiens quand même à _''Uchiha junior''_.

**_Fin…_**

* * *

**_Mon Sasuke est l'humilité à l'état pure. Il ne se la pète pas hein ? hihihi_**

**_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez-moi une petite pour me donner votre avis ou encore pour m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir._**

**_Please une review à vo 'te bon cœur m'sieur M'dame M'zelle._**

**_Peace_**

**_Mimosa_**


End file.
